


Nap

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven caught Amethyst sleeping peacefully on the couch, he can't contain his impulses.





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> This has been tagged as "sibling incest" because most people see steven and amethyst as if they were related, so just in case.

The window shimmering sunlight that went through the window waked up Steven from his nocturnal dreams, no being night any longer it was the time to wake up, The boy never had a strict routine, he waked up with the sun to start his day at the beach, nothing on his life was quite stable, that including the gems that lived among him, Garnet who was unpredictable and even Pearl could disappear into the temple for hours or days at any time, the same was with the shorter one, Amethyst, the closest one to Steven in many ways, she always has been to more "conventional" of the trio, she was weird, they all were, but Amethyst's kind of weirdness was the closest to being human weird, taking such decisions as to fall sleep on a couch instead of her own bed. 

Steven walked down the stairs already seeing Amethyst sleeping on the couch, Steven could scan the scene from above, she was sleeping face up, with one arm raised above her head and her legs slightly open, her messy and coarse white mane was scattered all over her makeshift bed, Steven got a closer look, now at her level, her breast was resting on top of her spreading away from it's own weight, gems didn't wear real clothes, it was a projection of their gems but Steven could see there never was any kind of brassier holding Amethyst back, this has perturbed Steven in special way since a time already, it was almost alluring, thinking on how her breast bounce while running, and since Amethyst didn't have a good perception of personal space he had been squashed against them in more than one occasion, but the part that caused the biggest contention on Steven heart was her friends face, her round features and the unexpected elegant eyelashes that crowned her eyes, and finally there were her puffy lips, moist and fleshy they looked inviting for the boy. Steven was growing up and he started to notice new things around her, Amethyst being one of them, other being the tension on his underwear when waking up, he already had to deal with a morning boner and this spectacle in front of him was making nothing but exiting him more, pushing his pajamas trying to expose himself to her sleeping friend.

Everything Steven knew about the three gems was revolting on his mind, he knew both Garnet and Pearl wouldn't come back to the temple any time soon, he knew how hard Amethyst was to wake up, he knew he had the time and the means to do the perversion he had in mind, he had many options, he could just go get breakfast and maybe the smell of frying eggs and bacon fat would wake up the slumbering gem, he could go to the bathroom and get it off on the toilet and then try to forget his feelings at the moment, or, he could take the chance facing him, his penis keep pushing against his clothes begging to get free, Steven stood there, thinking about his possibilities right know, about what he could and he should do, but there was only one option of interest to the young boy. A single button got unbuttoned on his pajama pants, then by stretching the clothes of his underwear his dick was finally free, Steven gave it a pull to expose it's tenderest bit, in awe he started pumping himself while looking at Amethyst, at this point there wasn't anything else to wait, Steven got into motion.

He pushed the head of his penis against those lips he have been fantasying, they were as soft and moist as Steven remembered, yes that's right, this wasn't a first, this scenario was recurrent for the both of them but only to the knowledge of Steven, he found an opening and trust his member into her mouth, getting squished by the tension of her tongue and mouth, the slippery entrance showed no resistance to his moves, he felt free to move in and out at the rhythm of his choosing, Steven couldn't believe how good it feel every time, this was the only reason he keep doing it, he knew the malicious nature of the act, but for the young boy it was to much to resist, Amethyst sexual presence was to much to ignore, he had fantasied about her for so long, waiting for another chance to get inside her, always repeating to himself that was gonna be the last time, but the temptation was too strong to resist, Steven couldn't resist the frenzy of knowing he had all of her body for himself, that he could act as he wanted, touch any place he wanted, with that in mind the boy undercover one of Amethyst's boobs, stretching the elastic fabric of her blouse, he grope the breast as he used his other hand to hold her head in place while he masturbated with it, Amethyst's saliva was making a hell of a job lubricating Steven cock, making the whole experience much better, that along the warm of Amethyst's body was intoxicating Steven's mind with pleasure, her soft breast was a joy to play with, he managed to uncover her other boob with his free hand, the vision of her breast and gem under the morning sun was almost artistic, Steven wanted to pack them together pressing the core of the gem between them as he toyed one of her nipples with his thumb, Steven wanted to go more venturous this time, his hand slide down her stomach until reaching the point between her legs, as he pumped his dick into her mouth he started rubbing her crotch with the same passion, one part of Steven didn't wanted to admit it but he wished he was awake sharing this with him, he did really want to have sex with her, to embrace her and to be embrace by her, the mental images of the both of them kissing and fucking accelerated the stimulation he was already having, with a spastic movement of his hips he finally came inside the warm mouth of amethyst, filling it with his own substance making it warmer, Steven grasped for air a little, his dick stayed inside Her mouth more time it was necessary, it was too comfortable there, when he finally pulled his dick it was already flaccid and a small flood of semen came after it bathing one side of Amethyst face on it.

Steven stared at the scene for a bit, she still peacefully sleeping and breathing softly, now with her chest exposed and her mouth defiled by Steven's cum. The boy rearranged his pajamas to their original state covering his intimacy, he quickly got paper towels to clean his friend up, he cover her chest again not before giving one final squish to the desirable breasts, after that, the scene was just as the moment Steven found her, as if nothing had happen. 

The sizzling sound of frying bacon waked up the heavy sleeper on the couch, Steven was in the stove making breakfast, with a loud yawn the gem stretched.  
\- Man, that smell so good. -  
\- I'm making bacon pancakes, do you want some?. -  
\- You know i do buddy!. -


End file.
